MC5
1963 Line-Up: VIBRATONES Fred Smith - bass Leo LeDuc - drums Line-Up: BOUNTY HUNTERS #1 Wayne Kramer - guitar Dennis Thompson - drums Billy Vargo - guitar Line-Up: BOUNTY HUNTERS #2 Wayne Kramer - guitar Fred Smith - bass Billy Vargo - guitar Leo LeDuc - drums 1964 Line-Up: BOUNTY HUNTERS #3 then MOTOR CITY FIVE (#1) Wayne Kramer - guitar Fred Smith - guitar Rob Tyner - bass Bob Gaspar - drums Line-Up: MOTOR CITY FIVE (#2) Wayne Kramer - guitar Fred Smith - guitar Pat Burrrows - Bass Bob Gaspar - drums Winter 1964 Lincoln Park Bandshell (First public appearance) 1965 MOTOR CITY FIVE #3 Wayne Kramer - guitar Fred Smith - guitar Pat Burrrows - Bass Bob Gaspar - drums Rob Tyner - vocals MC-5, WKNR "Keener Karavan" *Plymouth High School*, Plymouth , MI Playing in several "record hops" Summer 1965 Kingsville, ON August 25, 1965 Ambassador Roller Rink, Detroit, MI Fall 1965 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting The Dave Clark Five) MOTOR CITY FIVE #4 W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / guit - Michael Davis (June 5, 1943) / bass - B.Gaspar / drums - R.Tyner / vocals MC-5 + The Elgins (Motown band) *Wayne State University*, Detroit MOTOR CITY FIVE #5 W.Kramer / guit - F.Smith / guit - M.Davis / bass - D.Thompson / drums - R.Tyner / vocals MC-5 *Crystal Bar*, Detroit on Michigan and Central Avenue. They play there for several nights. MC-5 (*Teen Fair*?) Bob-Lo Island an amusement park on the Detroit River. 1966 ?? 1966 Christ Church Hall, Taylor, MI ("WKNR "Keener Karavan", with Jack and the Strangers, Stevie Wonder and Marvin Gaye) March 12, 1966 Mother's, Ann Arbor, MI (with Rationals, Prime Movers Blues Band, Bossmen, Terry Knight and the Pack, McCoys, Deon Jackson) August 7, 1966 Detroit, MI (musicians and poets performances "The Festival Of People", Detroit Artists Workshop) September 1966 Michigan State Fair, Detroit, MI October 7-8, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Chosen Few) October 14-15, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Woolies, (15th) The Southbound Freeway) October 21-22, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Prime Movers & Southbound Freeway) October 28, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Southbound Freeway) November 5, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Southbound Freeway) November 12, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI November 19, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI November 20, 1966 Michigan State Fair, Detroit, MI ("Carnaby Street Fun Festival". Supported by Velvet Underground) November 25, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Jagged Edge) November 26, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Black & Blues Band) December 10, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Kynde) December 17, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Wha?) December 22-23, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (22nd) Green Grass Blues & (23rd) Urban Roots) December 26, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("The Fifth Estate First Anniversary Freak Out", supported by Cosmic Expanding) December 29, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Black & Blues Band) December 31, 1966 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Cosmic Expanding & Poor Souls) 1967 January 7, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Seventh Seal) January 14, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by The Cosmic Expanding Blues Band) January 20, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Trees) January 28, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Vernor Highway Band) January 29, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Guerrilla Lovefare", Benefit for Guerrilla with The Spike Drivers, Livonia Tool & Die Company, Detroit Edison White Light Band, The Lyman Woodard Ensemble, Joseph Jarman & The English Spangler Jazz Unit. POETS: Bill Hutton, Allan Van Newkirk, Jim Semark, Jerry Younkins, John Sinclair, Art Rosch, Don Moye & more. CANCELLED due to January 24 Sinclair & Co. drug bust!) February 4, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Raven, Harvard Street Blues) February 26, 1967 Administration Services Building, Wayne State University, Detroit, MI ("Guerrilla Lovefare", with Joseph Jarman, Roscoe Mitchell Quartet, Billy C. & The Sunshine. Poets: Allen Ginsberg, Diane DiPrima, John Sinclair, Jim Semark, Don Moye, Bradley Joens, Bill Hutton, Helma Perry, Keandro Katz, Allen Van Newkirk, Jim Semark, Tom Fitzsimmons, Art Rosen & more) March 4, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by Apostles, Belshires) March 17, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by Sixth Street) March 25, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by City Limits & Born Blues) April 2, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Benefit for Senator Roger Craig, with Billy C. & The Sunshine, Seventh Seal, C-Water Blues) April 23, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Benefit for the Warren Forest Sun, with Billy C. & The Sunshine, Back & Back Boo Funny Music Band. POETS: John Sinclair, Jerry Younkins) April 30, 1967 Belle Isle, Detroit, MI ("The Detroit Love-In" with Billy C & the Sunshine, Seventh Seal) May 21, 1967 Byram Lake Park, Linden, MI ("Human Be-in" supported by Billy C. and the Sunshine) June 17, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Those Guys) June 18, 1967 WSU Community Arts Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Sun Ra & His Myth Science Arkestra) June 23, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Phogg) June 24, 1967 The See, Detroit, MI (supported by Charles Moore Ensemble & The Spike Drivers) June 30, 1967 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with The Rationals, The Apostles & Ourselves) June 30, 1967 See Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by Charles Moore Ensemble) July 1, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by English Ryders) July 21, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Tim Buckley & Ourselves) July 23, 1967 Warren and John C. Lodge, Detroit, MI (supported by Billy C. & The Sunshine & Spike Drivers) August 26, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Scot Richard Case, with Certified Chalk Cyrkle) August 27, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Benefit for Trans Love Energies, with The Spike Drivers & Billy C. & The Sunshine) September 1, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Chambers Brothers) September 15, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Gang & Ourselves) September 23, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Bouys & F.D.A.) September 24, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Trans Love Benefit", supported by Up, The Charles Moore Ensemble & POETS: John Sinclair & Jim Semark) September 30, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Spike Drivers) October 1, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI F.D.A., MC-5, Gang, Heard, Period, Rationals, Thyme, Ourselves, Our Mother's Children, Poor Souls ("DEVA Presents") October 7, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI MC-5, Gang, Odds & Ends October 11, 1967 Canterbury House*, Ann Arbor, MI October 13, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Cream) October 21, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI MC-5, Billy C. & The Sunshine, Gang October 27, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Rationals) October 29, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI MC-5, Gold. POETS: John Sinclair, Jim Semark (Trans Love Benefit) November 3-5, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Paupers, (3rd) Gang, (4th & 5th) Thyme, (5th) MC5 & Rationals) November 10, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with James Cotton Blues Band & Thyme) November 11, 1967 Bloomfield Teen Center, Birmingham, MI (with FDA and other bands) November 23, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Thanksgiving - Recording session", with Scot Richard Case) November 24-25, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supporting The Fugs, Gang, & The Ashmollyan Quintet) November 26, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Benefit for John Sinclair Defense Fund, with Fugs & Billy C. & The Sunshine) December 8, 1967 Fifth Dimension, Ann Arbor, MI (Supporting Thyme) December 9, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supporting Moby Grape) December 17, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supporting Vanilla Fudge) December 22-23, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supporting Cream, with Billy C. & The Sunshine & Soap) December 25, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Rationals, Up & Odds & Ends) December 26, 1967 Club Limberlost, Lakeville, MI December 27, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Up) December 29-30, 1967 MC-5, Up, Amboy Dukes *Crow's Nest East*, St. Clair Shores December 31, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Billy C. & The Sunshine, Prime Movers & Apostles) 1968 MC-5 Stooges, Third Power, James Gang, Bob Seger, Teegarden and VanWinkle (+ The UP ?) "The '68 Rock & Roll Revival at the Fairgrounds" February 2-3, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Beacon Street Union, with Charging Rhinoceros of Soul) February 8, 1968 Community Arts Auditorium (WSU), Detroit, MI ("Mass Meat Love Feast", with Up, Pink Peech Mob, Poets: J. Sinclair, J. Younkins) February 23, 1968 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Jimi Hendrix & Soft Machine) March 1, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Pink Peach Mob) March 7, 1968 Upper DeRoy Auditorium, Wayne State University, Detroit, MI (supported by Odds And Ends, Up, Pink Peech Mob. Proceeds to benefit the Pink Peech Mob to replace their stolen equipment & instruments) March 17, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by The Thyme) March 24, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Tribal Stomp". Supported by The Up, Pink Peech Mob, Odds & Ends, Gold, The Psychedelic Stooges) March 29 & 31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Fugs & Sly & The Family Stone) April 6, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Troggs, with The Apostles) April 7, 1968 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON (supporting The Who & The Troggs) April 11, 1968 Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Psychedelic Stooges & Up) April 17, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Jagged Edge & Psychedelic Stooges) April 20, 1968 Farmers Market, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Psychedelic Midway, Wilson Mower Pursuit April 21, 1968 Mt. Pleasant, MI ("Love-in at Island Park") April 25, 1968 Upper DeRoy Auditorium, Detroit, MI ("Freek show", supported by Up, Psychedelic Stooges, Pigfuckers) April 28, 1968 Clarkston MI (US TV "The Shadow") April 28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Mothers of Invention) May 4, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Yardbirds, with Odds & Ends) May 4, 1968 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (supported by Up) May 10-11, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting James Cotton Blues Band, with (10th) Buffey Reed Phenomena & (11th) Up) May 18, 1968 Loft, Leonard, MI (supported by Früt Of The Loom) May 21, 1968 Hullabaloo, Benton Harbor, MI (supported by Chances R') May 24-25, 1968 Detroit Castle, Detroit, MI (supported by ESP, with lights by Photon Energy) May 26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, with The Psychedelic Stooges) May 31, 1968 Hideout, Grosse Pointe, MI (supported by Third Power) June 1, 1968 Loft, Leonard, MI June 7, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Cream, with Carousel) June 12, 1968 Hullabaloo, Lansing, MI June 13, 1968 Sarnia Arena, Sarnia, ON June 15, 1968 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (supported by The Zue) June 16, 1968 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ? June 21, 1968 Hullabaloo, Benton Harbor, MI (supported by Chances R') ? June 21, 1968 Amusement Park, Walled Lake, MI (Russ Gibb's new dancehall) ? June 22, 1968 MC-5 Benton Harbor, MI June 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Blue Cheer, with The Psychedelic Stooges) June 25, 1968 Hullabaloo, Jackson, MI (Cancelled) June 26, 1968 Tecumseh, MI June 27, 1968 Sturgis Armory, Sturgis, MI June 28, 1968 Hullabaloo, Jackson, MI June 29, 1968 Romulus Greenlawn Grove, Romulus, MI July 4, 1968 "Saugatuck Pop Festival", with Up, Tikis, Girls Inc., Finer Things, Fruit Of The Loom, Thyme, Rationals, Flock & Amboy Dukes) July 5, 1968 Pumpkin, Wayne, MI (Psychedelic Night) July 6, 1968 Lakeland Castle, Caseville, MI July 7, 1968 Mother's, Romeo, MI (supported by Früt Of The Loom) July 8, 1968 Hideout Grosse Pointe, MI ? July 10, 1968 Hideout Grosse Pointe, MI (originally scheduled for June 26) July 10, 1968 Hulabaloo, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Sugarcube) July 14, 1968 West Park, Ann Arbor, MI (Bastille Day) July 21, 1968 West Park, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Up) July 23, 1968 Loft, Leonard, MI July 26, 1968 Michigan Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI July 27, 1968 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (supported by Gray Fog) July 28, 1968 University of Oakland (Cancelled, benefit of ALSAC) August 4, 1968 Gallup Park, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Black & Black Boo Funny Music Band & Billy C & his Killer Blues Band) August 8, 1968 Mother's, Romeo, MI (supported by Toad) August 11, 1968 Gallup Park, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Wilson Mower Pursuit) August 18, 1968 Gallup Park, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Up, 3rd Power, Dharma, G-Nova-K & Wilson Mower Pursuit) August 20, 1968 K. of C. Hall Joy Blvd, Detroit, MI (supported by Früt Of The Loom) August 25, 1968 Lincoln Park, Chicago, IL ("Festival Of Life") August 27, 1968 Loft, Leonard, MI August 29, 1968 I.O.O.F. Hall, Mason, Dearborn FALL ? , 1968 Delta Community College, Bay City September 1, 1968 Oakland University Baldwin Pavillion, Rochester, MI ("Oakland Pop Festival", with Procol Harum, Rationals, SRC, Thyme, MC-5, Jagged Edge, Psychedelic Stooges, Frost, Children --- Pink Floyd, Howlin' Wolf & Chrysalis did not play) September 5, 1968 Allende, MI September 7-8, 1968 First Unitarian Church, Detroit, MI (supported by (7th) Psychedelic Stooges & Popcorn Blizzard & (8th) Weird Dude Employment Agency & Wilson Mower Pursuit) September 21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Amboy Dukes, with The Up) September 22, 1968 U-M Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI (Support of Children’s Community School, with Psychedelic Stooges & Up) September 27, 1968 Crow's Nest, Saint Claire Shores, MI September 30, 1968 Great Hall (?) October 1, 1968 Green Lantern (?) October 4, 1968 Peek-a-boo Club, Westland, MI October 5, 1968 The Cellar, Chicago, IL October 6, 1968 Grand Rapids, MI (Outdoor Festival) October 8, 1968 The Fifth Dimension, Ann Arbor, MI ("Celibration The Signing of The MC5 and The Stooges To Elektra Records", with The Stooges) October 9, 1968 Benton Harbor Hullabaloo, Benton Harbor, MI October 10, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit MI October 11, 1968 Amherstberg, Ontario October 12, 1968 Saginaw Auditorium, Saginaw, MI ? October 18, 1968 Wayne State, Detroit, MI (Black Panther Benefit) October 18, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Kensington Market & Pacific Gas & Electric) October 19, 1968 The Silverbell (Hideout), Clarkston, MI (supported by March Brothers & Third Power) October 25, 1968 Sebewaing, MI ? October 26, 1968 Findlay, OH October 26, 1968 Crazy Horse, Kalamazoo, MI (Pop Festival, supported by Grapes of Wrath) October 27, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Benefit for Senator Roger Craig, supported by The Rationals) October 30-31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Free recording concerts, supported by Psychedelic Stooges) November 3, 1968 The Silverbell (Hideout), Clarkston, MI (supported by Psychedelic Stooges & Dharma) November 9, 1968 The Silverbell (Hideout), Clarkston, MI (supported by Psychedelic Stooges, Dharma & Jim Schwall) November 15, 1968 Grass, Muskegon, MI November 23, 1968 Grande, Cleveland, OH (supporting Jeff Beck) November 24, 1968 Weslow Hall, Riverview, MI (WKNR's Ron Sherwood) November 27-28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI(supported by The Frost & The Stooges) November 29, 1968 Purple Haze, Plymouth, MI (supported by Time) December 12-14, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Velvet Underground) December 18, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY December 23, 1968 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (with The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, SRC, Rationals & Poor Richard's Almanac) December 25, 1968 The Crow's Nest (East), Madison Heights, MI December 26, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by David Peel And The Lower East Side) December 27-28, 1968 The Ballroom, Stratford, CT (supported by Orient Express) December 29, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Cancelled?, Farewell Party for MC-5) December 31, 1968 Broadway Central Hotel, Greenwich Village, NY (Cancelled after the fallout from their Fillmore East gig. Supported by Soft White Underbelly, David Peel and The Lower East Side) 1969 Sun Ra / MC-5 *Ann Arbor Armory* (100 people attending) MC-5, T.Rex, Country Joe and The Fish *Kinetic Playground*, Chicago, Illinois JANUARY January 17, 1969 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (supported by Rats) January 18, 1969 The Crow's Nest East, Madison Heights, MI (supported by Kandle) January 24-25, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI 26 Sunday / MC-5, Stooges, Rationals, Up 'Delta College Pop Festival' 2 p.m. to midnight *University Center* MI February ?, 1969 Palladium, Birmingham, MI February 4, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Up & Stooges) February 7, 1969 The Crow's Nest West, Dearborn, MI February 14, 1969 The Crow's Nest East, Madison Heights, MI (supported by Mermaid Tavern) February 15, 1969 Central Michigan University Finch Fieldhouse, Mt. Pleasant, MI (supported by Pleasure Seekers) February 19, 1969 Kab-a-ra Klub, Lansing, MI February 21, 1969 Hideout #3, Clawson, MI (supported by Molka) February 22, 1969 The Crow's Nest West, Dearborn, MI (supported by H.P. & The Grass Route Movement) February 25, 1969 UMich Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI (Ann Arbor Argus Benefit, with Red White Blues Band) February 28, 1969 State University Of New York LeMar, Buffalo, NY ("New Worlds" Drug Symposium) March ?, 1969 The Almond Cookie, Toledo, OH March ?1, 1969 University of Michigan, Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI March 2, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Three Dog Night & The James Gang) March 7-8, 1969 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supporting Jethro Tull) March 9, 1969 Seattle, WA (Benefit for Helix newspaper) March 13, 1969 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA (Free Show in cooperation with the Motherfuckers, supported by Nimbus) March 14-16, 1969 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA (with Congress Of Wonders & Clover) March 16, 1969 (noon - 5pm) / MC-5, Boogie, Crazy Horse(?), Alice Cooper(?), Birth, Last Mile, Sons Of Champlin *Speedway Meadows - Golden Gate Park*, S.F. Beetween fifteen and twenty thousand people attending. 12000 at the peak. Free concert March 19, 1969 Finnish-American Cultural Center, Berkeley, CA (Benefit for San Francisco Newsreel & Liberation News Service) March 21-22, 1969 Finnish-American Cultural Center, Berkeley, CA (Cancelled. Benefit for Black Panther and White Panther candidates in Berkeley's City Elections, supported by Mad River, Sky Blue, Flesh, Joy Of Cooking 28 Friday to Sunday 6, April / MC-5, Kaleidoscope, Mason Williams, The Fool, Black Pearl, Dr John, Buddy Miles Express, Sir Douglas Quintet, Dillard And Clark . . . "Pop Expo '69" *Hollywood Palladium*, CA March 28, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Janis Joplin, with Lee Michaels) March 31, 1969 MC-5, Chuck Berry, Creedence Clearwater Revival. . .*Fort Lauderdale*, Florida Picture [ Canceled - see timeline ] APRIL April 4-6, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Pacific Gas & Electric & (4th-5th) Wicked Religion & The Maxx & (6th) James Gang) April 6, 1969 Pontiac High School, Pontiac, MI 7 Monday / MC-5, SRC, Bob Seger System, Amboy Dukes, Rationals, Sweetwater, Dick Wagner & Frost, Frijid Pink, Mandala, Up, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Plain Brown Wrapper, Train, Früt of the Loom, Third Power, Savage Grace, Red White & Blues Band, Caste, Unrelated Segments, H.P. & The Grass Roots, & more... ~ (two stages)"Detroit Pop Festival",*Olympia Stadium*, Detroit (16000 people attending) 8 Tuesday / MC-5, SRC, Bob Seger System, Amboy Dukes, Rationals, Sweetwater, Frost, Frijid Pink, Mandala, Up, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Plain Brown Wrapper, Train, Früt of the Loom, Third Power, Red White & Blues Band, Caste, Unrelated Segments,H. P. & the Grass Route Movement, & more... ~ "Grand Rapids Pop Festival" , *Civic Auditorium*, Grand Rapids 9 Wednesday / MC-5, SRC, Bob Seger System, Amboy Dukes, Rationals, Frijid Pink, Frost, Sweetwater, Plain Brown Wrapper, Frut of the Loom, HP and the Grass Roots Movement, Caste, Up, Unrelated Segments, Mandala, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Savage Grace, Red White and Blues Band, Third Power, Train "Saginaw Pop Festival", *Saginaw Auditorium*, Saginaw 17 Thursday / MC-5, SRC, Commander Cody, Soul Remains *Avenicle*, Ann Arbor, MI Picture 19 Saturday / MC-5, Pleasure Seekers, Bluestrain, Big Al's Band - Light show by Whitelightning*Point Edward Arena*, Ontario Picture 20 Sunday / MC-5, Universal Family *Grandmother's*, East Lansing, MI Picture April 23, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Benefit for Open City, supported by Rationals & Red White Blues Band) April 26, 1969 Eastern Michigan University Bowen Field House, Ypsilanti, MI (supported by Pleasure Seekers) April 29, 1969 Firehouse, Toledo, OH (2 shows 6.30 & 9.30 supported by Orphic) MAY Alice Cooper, MC-5 Philadelphia (100 people attending) 1 Thursday / MC-5 *Pop Festival*, Comstock Riverside Park, Grand Rapids, MI 2 Friday / MC-5 *Edgewater Amusement Park*, Detroit, MI 3 Saturday / MC-5 *Great Neck North Junior High Gymnasium*, Great Neck, NY 6 Tuesday / MC-5, Churls *Ungano's*, New York 9 Friday / MC-5 , "The Temple Free Press presents..." *Mitten Hall - Temple University*, Philadelphia, PA 13 Tuesday / MC-5, Children of God, Pagent Players, Newsreel, Pablo Light Show "Benefit for the Liberation News Service", *Hotel Diplomat*, NYC Picture 16 Friday / MC-5, Flow, Denise Martin, Ultra-Light Show *The Crow's Nest*(East), Madison Heights, MI 17-18 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI / Sun Ra, MC-5 23 Friday / MC-5 *Hideout #3*, Clawson, MI Picture 24 Saturday / MC-5, Owen Love *The Crow's Nest*(East), Madison Heights, MI 29 Thursday / MC-5, Orpheus *Silverbell Hideout*, Pontiac, MI Picture May 30-31, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ("First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival", with (30th) Dutch Elm, All The Lonely People, Caste, Red White & Blues Band, Frost, Train, Wilson Mower Pursuit, James Gang, Fabulous Counts, 3rd Power, Sun-Ra, Johnny Winter, (30th & 31st) Terry Reid, Sky, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Rationals, Dr. John The Night Tripper, New York Rock 'n' Roll Ensemble, MC5, (31st) Chuck Berry (backed by The Woolies), Plain Brown Wrapper, Up, Frost, Lyman Woodard, Litter, Savage Grace, Gold Brothers, SRC, Brownsville Station) JUNE MC-5, Tate Blues Band, Sunday Funnies *Free concert*, Ann Arbor, MI 1st Sunday / MC-5 , The Flea Circus *Mildred's Electric Malt Shop*, Russell's Point, Ohio June 4, 1969 Weslow Hall, Riverview, MI 5 Thursday / MC-5 *Lake*(?), Lansing, MI 6 Friday / MC-5, Illinois Speed Press, Stooges *Eastown Theatre*, Detroit Picture 7 Saturday / MC-5, Illinois Speed Press, Up *Eastown Theatre*, Detroit June 10, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (LSD Benefit) June 11, 1969 Tompkins Square Park, New York City, NY June 14, 1969 Peekskill Palace, New York City, NY June 16-18, 1969 The Ark, Boston, MA (supported by Cloud) 19 Thur. to 22 Sun. / MC-5, John Braden, Hamilton Face Band *Ungano's, New York City, NY MC-5, Hamilton Face Band *The Scene, New York City, NY June 24, 1969 The Note, Paw Paw, MI 25 Wednesday / MC-5 , The Taxmen *Mildred's Electric Malt Shop*, Russell's Point, Ohio June 27, 1969 The Cobra Club, Hastings, MI 29 Sunday / MC-5, Tate Blues Band, Savage Grace, Karnal Kitchen *West Park*, Ann Arbor JULY ? MC-5, Stooges, Bob Seger System, Rationals, SRC, Amboy Dukes, Third Power, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Up ~ "Delta Pops Festival" *Delta Community College*, University Center 1 Tuesday / MC-5 *Hullabaloo*, Fort Wayne, Indiana 3 Thursday / MC-5 *Bass Lake Pavillion*, Alma, Michigan 4 Friday / Savoy Brown, Pentangle, MC-5, Frost, Third Power, Brownsville Station, Sky, Bump, All the Lonely People, Sunday Funnies, Stooges ~ "Rock & Roll Revival #2", Mount Clemens Speedway, Detroit, MI 4~5 Friday~Saturday / ~ SRC, Procol Harum, MC-5, Muddy Waters, John Lee Hooker, Amboy Dukes, Rotary Connection, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Bob Seger System, Frost, Stooges, Big Mama Thorton, Savage Grace, Red White & Blues Band, Früt of the Loom, Brownsville Station, Caste "Second Annual Saugatuck Pop Festival", Pottawatamie Beach, Saugatuck, Mi (20,000 people attending) Picture July 9, 1969 Rondeau Park Pavilion, Morpeth, ON July 12, 1969 State Theatre, Toledo, OH (supported by Orphic) 13 Sunday / MC-5, Stooges, Up, films, poetry reading, people's trial "Legal Self Defense presents", *Eastown Theatre*, Detroit, MI 21-25 Monday-Friday / Pre-production of BACK IN THE USA (rehearsals) at GM Studios, East Detroit, ( Album/Total Energy NER2001/10) July 23, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Legal Self Defense Presents Benefit for the John Sinclair Defense Fund", with Stooges & Tate Blue Band) 26 Saturday / Shag, SRC, MC-5, Taste, John Mayall & Bluesbreakers, Blind Faith, Delaney and Bonnie "Midwest Rock Festival" , *Wisconsin State Fairgrounds* , West Allis, WI 27 Sunday / Jeff Beck Group, Johnny Winter, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band, Jethro Tull, Bob Seger, Jim Schwall, MC-5, Zephyr, Litter, Shag, SRC "Midwest Rock Festival" , *Wisconsin State Fairgrounds* , West Allis, WI August 1, 1969 Emmet County Fairgrounds, Petoskey MI ("Petoskey Rock Concert & Jive Fest", with John Mayall, Muddy Waters, Spencer Davis, Frost, SRC, Big Mama Thorton) August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With Eric Burdon, County Joe & the Fish, John Mayall, Alice Cooper, Stooges, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) 17 Sunday / Amboy Dukes, Savage Grace, Up, MC-5, Lyman Woodard Trio, Gold Brothers, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Stooges, Krack ("Michigan Music Supports the John Sinclair Defense Fund") Milan, MI 26 Tuesday / (?) MC-5, Stooges, David Peel *The Pavilion*, World's Fairground, New York City. 26 Tuesday / MC-5, Rationals, Frijid Pink, Rush, Früt "Second Annual Saginaw Pop Festival", *State Park Roll-Air-Rink*, Saginaw Picture 29 Friday / (?) MC-5, Stooges *State Pavilion*, World's Fairground, Queens, New York City. September 1, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Benefit fot the Fifth Estate", supported by Stooges & Gold Brothers) September 3, 1969 Flushing Meadow Park Pavilion, New York City, NY (Cancelled. Supported by The Stooges & David Peel & the Lower East Side. Postponed until September 6th) September 6, 1969 Flushing Meadow Park Pavilion, New York City, NY (supported by The Stooges, Mollock & David Peel & the Lower East Side. Re-scheduled from September 3rd) September 14, 1969 Toledo Raceway Park, Toledo, OH (Toledo Pop Festival, with Turtles, Amboys Dukes, Alice Cooper, Frost, SRC, Rationals, Life, Rush, Früt, Ohio Power) September 19-20, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Charley Musslewhite & Wilson Mower Pursuit) September 21, 1969 Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Cottonwood) October 1, 1969 Westfield High School, Westfield, NJ October 4, 1969 Academy Of Music, Brooklyn, NY (with Flock, Joy Of Cooking, Abdullah & (MC) Ed Sanders of The Fugs) October 18, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supporting Led Zeppelin & Lee Michaels, with Grand Funk Railroad & Magic Veil Light Show) October 19, 1969 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (Grand Opening) October 25, 1969 Boston Garden, Boston, MA ("Narragansett's First Tribal Rock Festival", with Led Zeppelin & Johnny Winter) October 26, 1969 King's Animal Land, Richmond, MI ("Cosmic Circus", with Joe Cocker, Grand Funk Railroad, Sun Ra, Stooges, Up, Brat, Milky the Clown, The Mechanical Man & various animal acts!) October 31, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Cancelled. Black Magic & Rock n' Roll Festival. MC5 never agreed to appear) November 11, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI ("A Day of Peace". Cancelled due to a RIOT at The Black Magic Festival, with SRC, Frost, Parliaments (with Funkadelic), Detroit (with Mitch Ryder), Stooges, Frijid Pink, Amboy Dukes, Day & Night Dealers Blues Band, The Magic Veil Light Show & more) November 20-23, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jethro Tull, with Sanpaku) December 20, 1969 Borderline, Monroe, MI December 28, 1969 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (with Stooges, Love Sculpture, Frut & Haymarket Riot) December 29, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Chicago Pop Festival, with Pacific Gas & Electric, Litter, John Lee Hooker, Bob Seger, Howlin' Wolf, Stooges, Alice Cooper, Masson Proffit & Rotary Connection) 1970 ? MC-5 *Gilligans*, Buffalo, NY ? MC-5 w/ Ted Nugent - Alice Cooper - Johnny Winter - Led Zeppelin JANUARY January 1, 1970 Saginaw Auditorium, Saginaw, MI January 3, 1970 The Silverbell, Clarkston, MI (supported by Sunday Funnies) 9 Friday / MC-5, Kaleidescope(?), Mr. Clean(?) *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit (MC-5 set cut short by fire) 10 Saturday / MC-5, Kaleidescope(?), Mr. Clean(?) *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit (Show canceled due to previous night's fire, MC-5 played the Grande) ? MC-5, Dogs *Crystal Lake Palladium* January 16-17, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Sunday Funnies) 24 Saturday (*Grande Ballroom*) / 25 Sunday ( *Grande Ballroom* / *Eastown Theater*) MC-5, SRC, Up, Stooges, Scorpion, Amboy Dukes, Mitch Ryder & the Detroit Wheels, Virgin Dawn, Jagged Edge, Richmond, Sky, Brownsville Station, Floating Circus, Sunday Funnies, Shaky Jake, Blues Train, Third Power, Rationals, Bob Seger System, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Commander Cody, All the Lonely People. SPEAKERS: Ed Sanders, Skip Taube ("Free John Sinclair Fund" benefit). A STP (Serve The People) Coalition production. Picture | TESTIMONIAL 24 Saturday / *Grande Ballroom*, Detroit (afternoon at 2 P.M., 1600 people attending at 8P.M.) : Shiva, Up, SPEAKERS : M.C. Dan Carlisle , M.C. Jesse Crawford 25 Sunday / *Grande Ballroom* (900 people attending) : SRC, Amboy Dukes, Brownsville Station, Speakers: Ken Cockrel, Skip Taube, Genie Plamondon - Ed Sanders, Abbie Hoffman & Jerry Rubin did not show up. 25 Sunday / *Eastown Theater*, Detroit Picture (1000 people attending) Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels, MC-5, Früt, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Commander Cody And His Lost Planet Airmen, Rationals, SPEAKERS : M.C. Jesse Crawford, Genie Plamondon. January 29-31, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting The Staple Singers, with Rhinoceros) February 6, 1970 Woodrose, Springfield, MA (supported by Slag & Vale) February 7-8, 1970 The Warehouse? in Rhode Island February 10, 1970 Woodrose, Springfield, MA (supported by Foul Grundle) February 13-14, 1970 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Flamin' Groovies, (13th) Shakey Jake & (14th) Virgin Dawn) February 15, 1970 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Flamin' Groovie. Russ Gibb ceases operations at the Grande forever!) February 20, 1970 The Den, Saginaw, MI (supported by Daniel's Den) February 22, 1970 Bay City Armory, Bay City, MI February 27-March 1, 1970 Michigan Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by Frijid Pink, The Rumor, Screening of the W.C.Fields movie 'THE BANK DICK") March 5-7, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Family & Stone the Crow) March 13-14, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Stone The Crow, Elizabeth & Stooges) March 25, 1970 Varsity Arena, Toronto, ON (supporting Small Faces & Canned Heat) March 26, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (Cincinnati Pop Festival 1970) March 27, 1970 Palace Theatre, Danbury, CT (supported by Michael Brody & Foul Grundle) April 10, 1970 Rainy Daze Club, St Louis, MO April 10, 1970 Paramount Theater, Springield, MA (Woodrose Joint Happening, supported by Foul Grundle) April 16, 1970 Point Edward, ON April 24, 1970 The Cellar, Arlington Heights, IL (supported by Mogan) April 29, 1970 Rainy Daze Club, St Louis, MO May 8, 1970 RPI Fieldhouse, Troy, NY (supported by Tim Buckley & Ten Wheel Drive) May 16, 1970 Temple University Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled. "Temple Outdoor Festival", Supporting Jimi Hendrix, The Grateful Dead & Steve Miller Band. Cactus replaced the MC-5 at the last minute) May 30-31, 1970 Thunderbird Beach, Baton Rouge, LA ("The Festival of Man/Earth", With Bob Seger System, Alice Cooper, John Lee Hooker, Chuck Berry, Youngbloods, Brownsville Station, Buckinghams, Ides Of March, Mason Proffit, It's A Beautiful Day, Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes) JUNE ? Concert / MC-5, Detroit, Catfish, SRC *Cinderella Ballroom*, Detroit 1st Monday / MC-5, Bob Seger System, Alice Cooper, John Lee Hooker, Chuck Berry, Youngbloods, Brownsville Station, Buckinghams, Ides Of March, Mason Proffit, It's A Beautiful Day, Ted Nugent and The Amboy Dukes "The Festival of Man/Earth", *Thunderbird Beach*, Baton Rouge, LA Picture 13 Saturday / Grand Funk Railroad, MC-5 *Ocean Ice Palace*, Brick Town, NJ The MC5 cancelled. Picture 21Sunday / MC-5, Touchstone, Ginger Valley "Living the Revolution" *Sunken Gardens*, San Antonio, TX Picture 24 Wednesday / Bob Seger, Ted Nugent, MC-5, Rationals, Brownsville Station, Alice Cooper, Frijid Pink, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Dream Delight... "Wild Wednesday - 12 groups in 12 hours - Twin Concert Stages" *Sherwood Forest*, Davison, MI 26 Friday / MC-5, Tackle Box, Brownsville Station - "Mid-Summer Night Rock Festival" - Opening Night) *State Fairgrounds Grandstand*, Detroit 27 Saturday / Third Power, Rationals, MC-5, Frijid Pink, Blues Train, Shakey Jake, Wesselfox, All the Lonely People, Virgin Dawn, Poison Oak, Mighty Quick, Up, Springwell, Sunday Funnies, MC-Jesse Crawford ~ "First Detroit~Windsor Pop Festival", *Windsor Arena* Picture JULY 3 Friday / Ten Years After, MC-5, Stalk Forrest Group *Gymnasium - Stony Brook University*, Stony Brook, NY Picture July 18, 1970 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL (WCFL'S BIG 10 Summer Music Festival, with Chicago, Illinois Speed Press, Illusion, It Doesn't Matter, Happy Day, Pig Iron, Stooges, Leon Russell, Dreams, Funkadelic, Joe Kelley (Former Shadows Of Knight Original Member), Mason Proffit, Bloomsbury People) 19 Sunday / Savage Grace, MC-5, Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen, Catfish, Frut of the Loom (WABX Free Concert) *Tartar Field*, WSU, Detroit For their first European appearance, four shows are planned in England 25 Saturday / MC-5 , Edgar Broughton Band, Kevin Ayers, Pink Fairies, Steve Peregrine Took & Shagrat, Mighty Baby, Humblebums, Cochise, Demon Fuzz, Legs Larry Smith. *Phun City Festival*, Worthing , UK July 26, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG (supported by Matthew's Southern Comfort, Humble Pie (surprise appearance) & May Blitz) July 31, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Grail) August 5, 1970 MC-5, Kevin Ayers & The Whole World, Pink Floyd, Keith Tippett, Derek and the Dominoes, Joan Baez, Alan Price, Spencer Davis, Country Joe, East of Eden, Edgar Broughton, Champion Jack Dupree, Arrival, Chris Barber and Balls, ELP *Festival Maudit de Biot*, Le Biot, France. Live RTL Radio Broadcast ? Concert / MC-5, Up *Aquinas High School*, Southgate 7 Friday / Mighty Quick, John Drake's Shakedown, SRC, New York Rock Ensemble, Flying Burrito Brothers, John Sebastian, MC-5, Chicago, Rod Stewart and the Faces, Ten Years After *The Goose Lake International Music Festival*, Jackson, MI Alice Cooper, Joe Cocker and Savoy Brown were listed but did not play. The MC-5 and Rod Stewart were added late. Picture 29 Saturday / MC-5 *Sound Storm II, Big Country Ranch Resort*, West Finlely, PA September 5-7, 1970 Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX (CANCELLED. "Central Texas Music Festival", with Smith, Alice Cooper, MC-5, Rare Earth, Blood Rock, Amboy Dukes, Savoy Brown, Freddie King, Stooges, John Mayall, Carolyn Hester, The Third Power, Ike & Tina Turner, Flying Burrito Bros., Jerry Lee Lewis, Jimmy Driftwood, Eric Burdon & War, Chambers Brothers, Rotary Connection, Brownsville Station, James Cotton Blues Band) September 7, 1970 Gilligan's, Cheektowaga, NY September 11-12, 1970 Capitol Theater, Springfield, MA (supported by Swallow) September 19, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Stooges & Alice Cooper) October 2, 1970 Action House, New York City, NY October 18, 1970 Früt Palace, Mt. Clemens, MI October 28-30, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY October 31, 1970 Ritz Theatre, Staten Island, NY (with The Stooges) November 28-29, 1970 Of Our Own, Houston, TX (supported by La Paz & Lorien) December ?, 1970 East Detroit High School, Eastpointe, MI (supported by Brownsville Station) December 29, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Amboy Dukes & Bob Seger System) December 31, 1970 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Amboy Dukes, SRC, Cradle & Jam Band) 1971 JANUARY 15,16 - Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, Alice Cooper, Brownsville Station *Pirates World*, Dania, FL 29 Friday / Canned Heat, MC-5, Third Power *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit 30 Saturday / Paul Butterfield Blues Band, MC-5, Third Power *Eastown Theater Show*, Detroit FEBRUARY ? Concert / MC-5 *Birmingham Palladium*, Birmingham, MI 19 Friday / MC-5, Forrest (?) *Sherwood Lodge*, Loves Park, Illinois Picture 23 & 24(?) Tuesday & Wednesday / Contemporary Jazz Quintet, MC-5 *Strata Concert Gallery*, Detroit 24 Wednesday / MC-5, Sugarloaf *Multi-Purpose Building , University of Missouri*, Rolla, Missouri 2 Photos 28 Sunday / Cactus, MC-5, Brownsville Station *Panther Hall*, Fort Worth, Texas Picture APRIL 13 Tuesday / MC-5, The Stooges, Jam Band, The Frut of the Loom, The Werks *The Vanity Ballroom*, Detroit (Grand opening) Picture May 1, 1971 Ohio State University, Columbus, OH May 7, 1971 Roanoke, VA May 14, 1971 Rockford, IL May 15, 1971 Rollaire Skating Rink, Bay City, MI May 15, 1971 Dewey's, Madison, WI May 16, 1971 Appleton, WI May 17, 1971 Oshkosh, WI May 19, 1971 Ontario, Canada June ?, 1971 Cinderella Ballroom, Detroit, MI June 25, 1971 Auditorium, Bloomington (supported by Z.T.Peacock) JULY ? MC-5, SRC *The Armory*, Minneapolis, Minnesota 2 Friday / MC-5, SRC, Mutzie *Vanity Ballroom*, Detroit 14 Wednesday / MC-5, Ontario *Masonic Temple*, Windsor, ON July 29, 1971 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Benefit for the John Sinclair Freedom Fund. Supported by Frijid Pink, The Up, Carnal Kitchen, The Trunion Brothers) 31 Saturday / MC-5, Julia, Coming *Wampler's Lake Pavilion*, Irish Hills, MI August 5, 1971 The Alley, Ann Arbor, MI ("Jam Night" with Individual members of Brat, MC-5, SRC, Guardian Angel, Carnal Kitchen & Savage Grace) August 21, 1971 The Arena, Commack , NY August 22, 1971 Civic Center, Baltimore , Maryland, MD September 11, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Alice Cooper, with Lee Michaels) September 12, 1971 Sportatorium, Miami, FL (supporting Alice Cooper) September 18, 1971 Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by Guardian Angel & Suite Charity) October 16, 1971 Cinderella Concert Hall, Detroit, MI DECEMBER 17,18 - Frid.,Sat. / MC-5, Mitch Ryder & Detroit, Teegarden & Vanwinkle with Bob Seger on vocals, Brownsville Station *Fenway Theater*, Boston, MA ? MC-5, Mitch Ryder & Detroit, Teegarden & Vanwinkle with Bob Seger on vocals, Brownsville Station *Paramount Theater*, Springfield, MA December 31, 1971-January 1, 1972 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Mylon, Pacific Gas Electric & Crabby Appleton) 1972 FEBRUARY 5 Saturday / MC-5, The Houseshakers & DJ Andy Dunkley *The London School of Economics* , London (UK) February 11, 1972 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by Skin Alley & Willy Barrett. Concert is filmed) February 12, 1972 The Mardi Gras Club, Liverpool, ENG 13 Sunday / MC-5, Barabbas *The Greyhound / The Fox* , Croydon (UK) CONCERT REPORT MICHAEL DAVIS quits the MC5. Probably 14-15-16 / Recording (in London) of "TRAIN MUSIC"," INSIDE OUT","GOLD" for the film soundtrack GOLD (see Discography & Advertisement for details) See also a sequence of film GOLD featuring MC5's original soundtrack. English bassist STEVE "Annapurna" MOORHOUSE fills in for the remainder of the tour. 17-22 / MC-5 are touring France : MC-5 *MJC Drouot*, Mulhouse, France MC-5 *Ecole des Hautes Etudes Commerciales (HEC)*, Jouy-en-Josas , France MC-5 *Gibus*, Paris, France MC-5 *Piblokto*, Dourges, France February 24, 1972 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (supported by Stars & Skin Alley) February 25, 1972 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG February 27, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG February 28, 1972 Seymour Hall, London, ENG MARCH 3 Friday / MC-5 , Pink Fairies, Third Ear Band, Magic Michael - "Fun An' Games" at *Seymour Hall* , London , UK Picture ? 4 Saturday / MC-5 *Thomas Hall* , Canterbury , UK 4 Saturday / MC-5 , Steve Peregrine Took *Canterbury Odeon* , Canterbury , UK ? 5 Sunday / MC-5 , Stooges *The Roundhouse* , London , UK ~ Rehearsals at Herouville Castle (in France) Picture A film for the TV is made for the program "Rock en Stock" - 'Thunder Express' non official album - ~ Radio broadcast for the program "Carré Bleu" at Europe n°1 radio, Paris. STEVE MOORHOUSE quits. Bassist DEREK HUGHES replaces him. After touring England they're going to Germany for a few dates. 19 Sunday / MC-5 'Polit Rock Festival' *Audi Max der TU* , West Berlin , Germany APRIL Back to the USA, RAY CRAIG is the new bassist for the MC5 untill they eventually return to Europe in June. 7 Friday / MC-5, Ice *The Früt Cellar* Mount Clemens, MI 8 Saturday / MC-5, Ice *The Früt Cellar* Mount Clemens, MI 29 Saturday / MC-5, Freddie King, Amboy Dukes, Mitch Ryder, Iggy Pop *Parkway Field* Louisville, Kentucky Picture European tour with DEREK HUGHES on bass. June 1, 1972 City Hall, Leeds, ENG June 2, 1972 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (poss 23rd) June 3, 1972 Clitheroe, ENG (Clitheroe Festival) June 5, 1972 Magee University, Londonderry, UK June 7, 1972 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG June 9, 1972 Guild Hall, Northampton, ENG June 10, 1972 Kings Cross Cinema, London, ENG (supported by Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come & 'Monterey Pop' film) June 11, 1972 Letchworth Youth Centre, Letchworth, ENG June 12, 1972 Trinity College! Cambridge, ENG June 16, 1972 Edge Hill College Rag Ball, Liverpool, ENG (supported by East Of Eden, Skin Alley & Chariot) June 18, 1972 Wake Arms, Epping, ENG June 30, 1972 Bedford College, London, ENG (supported by Brotherhood Of Breath, Bitch, Jake Thackray & Champion Jack Dupree) July 1, 1972 St.Albans City Hall, St Albans, ENG (with Supertramp) July 12, 1972 Gorinchem, NED July 13, 1972 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED July 22, 1972 Media Center Hall, Ostend, BEL (supported by Matching Mole, If) August 5, 1972 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG ('First Annual London Rock'n'Roll Revival', with Little Richard, Jerry Lee Lewis, Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley, Lord Sutch, Gary Glitter, Move, Platters, Drifters & Coasters) August ?, 1972 Ruissalo, FIN August 19, 1972 Park, North Baltimore, OH (Cancelled?, with Catfish, Mojo Boogie Band & Ruby Dee) August 19, 1972 Bilzen, BEL (Jazz Bilzen, with Lindisfarne, Matching Mole, Edgar Broughton Band, Magma, Holy Modal Rounders, Cureved Air, Stray, Charles Mingus, Chick Corea, Sonny Rollins, etc.) September 15, 1972 Wisconsin International Raceway, Kaukauna, WI (supported by The Association, Siegel-Schwall Band, New Colony Six, Black Society & Hound Dog Band) September 16, 1972 Pier Pavilion, Felixstowe, ENG (Cancelled, supported by Bitch) September 23, 1972 Home Park, Windsor, ENG ('Windsor Arts Festival', with Hawkwind, Arthur Brown, Pretty Things, Renaissance, Mahatma Kane Jeeves, Brewers Droop & Mottleigh. MC5 & Quicksilver didn't appear) November 10, 1972 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Dogs) November 11, 1972 Volkshaus, Zürich, SUI (cancelled, supported by Rusty Slug & Yak) DENNIS THOMPSON quits the group. ROB TYNER follows. Drummer RITCHIE DHARMA is recruited in England. Wayne & Fred sing the songs, with Derek Hughes still on bass. November 16, 1972 Mile End Sundown, London, ENG November 17, 1972 Kulttuuritalo, Helsinki, FIN (filmed for "Pop Konsertti") November 19, 1972 Smirnoff Färjestad Totohallen, Karlstad, SWE (supported by Rock´n roll Showband & Uffa) November 23, 1972 Kennedy School Gym, Gladsaxe, DEN ("Beat Forum", with Alrune Rod) November 29, 1972 Bataclan, Paris, FRA (Filmed for TV Pop 2) 15 days in Italy are cancelled when the bookers learn that the group is not complete. December 2, 1972 Epsom Baths Hall, Epsom, ENG (supported by Flesh) December 31, 1972 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Roy Buchanan & Jett Black. LAST SHOW EVER) DKT/MC5 September 7, 2005 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Sun Ra Arkestra)